kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Deneve Gray
Deneve Gray is a fictional character from the Kingdom Hearts Legacy II and Kingdom Hearts: Shades of Gray universes. She is the daughter of Vector Gray and Aqua Gray, and is an accomplished flutist and mercenary. She fights using the Flute of Souls and her family's ancestral blade, the Doppelgänger. Deneve normally refuses to side with Light or Darkness, but blood ties can override anything... Appearance Deneve Gray has just beyond shoulder-length red hair, dark green eyes, and a moderately pale complexion. She stands at roughly five feet and seven inches tall, and often wears bright blue or silver clothes (those being her favorite colors). History Origin Deneve Gray was born on November 14 in Port Royal in an alternate timeline, at roughly the same time Sora was finishing off Organization XIII. From a young age, it was clear that Deneve had a talent and passion for music, particularly the flute -- but like her parents, was also skilled in swordplay. Three years after she was born, her parents gave birth to a boy, whom they named Alastor. Over the years, Deneve became renowned throughout the Worlds as a skilled flutist, and occasional mercenary in the service of Port Royal. Alastor, sadly, was devoured by the Heartless during a family visit to Hollow Bastion -- Aqua and Vector were both injured fighting trio of Darksides, and Deneve was barely able to keep herself and her parents alive. This was but one of the numerous events that foreshadowed Deneve’s eventual refusal to align with any one side. Chronal Warp Shortly after her sixteenth birthday, Deneve was caught in a temporal storm in deep space (not the world). Before anything could be done, she and her ship -- the Ebon Dawn -- were thrown in to an alternate reality: Kingdom Hearts Legacy II. Not knowing how to return, but vowing to do so all the same, Deneve set off for the KHL Twilight Town to look for answers. KHL II Having arrived in the KHL II universe via a temporal anomaly, Deneve goes to Twilight Town and encounters this universe's versions of her father and troisnyxetienne. Quotes The following is a list of quotations associated with Deneve Gray. Battle Quotes “The bell tolls for thee!” (Just before using Bells of Dread) “Can you hear me now?” (Just before using ' Melody of Darkness') “Let's tear it up!” (Just before using Orchestral Razor) “Let's give it a whirl!” (Just before using Tornado) “Startin' to hurt yet?” (When using Reflega) “Booya!!!” (When dealing the finishing blow) "Let's crank it up to eleven!!!" (Just before using Symphonic Maelstrom) Victory Quotes “How lame can you get?” “You’ve just been wasting my time, haven't you?” “How underwhelming.” “Are you mocking me?" “I pity you.” Defeat Quotes “Holy… crap…” “No!” (just before finishing blow is dealt) “Aw crap…” Out-of-Battle Quotes ".... Dad, is that you?" "Long story short, I'm your daughter in another reality. If you want proof, then quiz me on family history." (more later) Fighting style and Abilities :Main article: Deneve Gray/Abilities She has a number of non-magic based abilities, similar to Sora's limit abilities in Kingdom Hearts (Sonic Blade, Strike Raid, Ars Arcanum, Ragnarok, and Zantetsuken. Deneve is also vastly skilled in magic -- a trait she inherited from her mother, Aqua. Personality Deneve is in many ways the polar opposite of her father at that age -- indeed, she has been repeatedly described as "a female redheaded Sora with a shape-changing sword and a flute." Relationships Family: Blake Gray -- legendary ancestor, forged the Doppelganger sword and was the most powerful merc in history; Freya Gray -- aunt (deceased, killed during the First Battle for Hollow Bastion while in the service of H.R.M. King Mickey); Vector Gray -- father, alternate future timeline; Aqua Gray -- mother, alternate future timeline; Alastor Gray -- younger brother, killed by Darkness. Friends and acquaintances: Yuffie Kisaragi, Jack Skellington, Jack Sparrow, Xion, troisnyxetienne. Enemies: Organization XIII (except for Saïx and Xion -- the ONLY Keybearer he's never hated or had issues with), King Mickey, Ansem the Wise, and just about anyone with a Keyblade (except Xion). Other Forms * Data Form (Space Paranoids)—circuit-boards are silver and light blue. * Retro Form (Timeless River)—no change, just is monochrome. * Terror Form (Halloween Town)—looks like a vampire from Underworld. * Deneve doesn’t have Aquatic or Beast Forms, since she never goes to Atlantica or the Pride Lands. Etymology "Deneve" (pronounced den-eh-vuh -- stress is equal on the first and last syllables) was chosen for the character's first name because I felt like it, and because she's named after an awesome Claymore character. "Gray" is the color that is roughly a median between white and black--in this case, Light and Darkness. Since the Grays have rarely been firmly aligned to either group, but indeed have fought with and given aid to both, it is a fitting surname. In general, though, they will refuse to aid the silver of Nothingness, because they are a family of Twilight. Themes In KHL II, Deneve's theme song is "Up is Down" (composed by Hans Zimmer), her standard battle theme, is "The Deep End", from the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack. However, she is one of very few characters in Kingdom Hearts to have a different song play during her Limit Break (which is more like a Trance Mode anyway): Megadeth's Symphony of Destruction. Category:Kingdom Hearts Legacy Characters Category:Gray Family Category:Kingdom Hearts: Shades of Gray